


Home Is Where Your King Is

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life must go on after the death of King Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your King Is

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 7 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. There was only supposed to be a little intro to Long Live The King, but as I began to think about it, this resulted. It is a companion piece to Long Live The King. A prequel of sorts but not necessary to read both as they are stand alone fics.

The battle at Camlann has ended. Camelot has won. Except no one wants to speak about what she has lost. She has lost men, too many men. Good, noble men who fought valiantly for their King. Fought for her heart. With hushed words and promises that it would be alright, Leon was sent back to the castle to inform the Queen that her husband was in grave danger. Only a miracle would save him now. Or Magic, but no one was sure what to believe or think.

Merlin was Emrys. Merlin had Magic.

Merlin was the reason that those who had survived were still alive. 

It was all too much to digest too soon, but Gaius assured Leon that if Arthur was going to make it, Merlin would be the only one to make it happen.

Merlin’s Magic couldn’t save Arthur. The Great Dragon had been correct in his prophesies. King Arthur’s death was brought about by the druid boy Mordred, and it was all on Merlin.

Once he has given Arthur a King’s farewell, his heart travelling down with his other half he knows he can not return to Camelot. Not now at least. It is more to do with his overwhelming emotions of living there without his best friend, without his King, than his fear of persecution for having Magic. Merlin finds himself heading towards Ealdor. It is now more than ever that he needs his mother, her love and affection. His only reason for staying in Camelot so long is now gone so he can truly examine his life and what he is to do going forward.

The duration which he is in Ealdor, sleeping and mourning, weeping and grieving, he gets no news of Camelot. His mind wanders, thinking of Leon and Gwen, knowing that she will rule the Kingdom as a fair and just Queen, especially with a noble man like Leon at her side. She has lived on both sides of the throne and was well liked and respected from commoners and noble folk alike.

Merlin does not know that with news from Leon, and then Gaius upon their return that his secrets, all of them, have been revealed. He is the great Emrys, that which was destined to unite Albion, to keep Arthur safe so that he could fulfill his destiny. The heroics of every time that Merlin saved Arthur, saved them all, including Gwen’s father, Gwen herself and every single person they knew and loved, time and time again, all without hesitation despite the laws that were there to kill him for this Magic, were revealed.

It was with tears in her eyes and support at her side that Gwen, Queen Guineviere, had lifted the ban on Magic for good. It would not be without regulation and laws, as those with Magic would have to adhere to rules, just as those without did not. But within her lift on the ban of Magic, she recognized that any tool in the wrong hands could be used as a weapon, just as any tool in the right hands could be used to keep peace and do good. 

The next order of business had been swiftly and promptly to elect Merlin, despite his absence, to the position of Magical Consort and High Warlock to the Queen.

Word was sent out almost immediately to the village of Ealdor to alert Merlin of this news and request his return. With urging of Hunith, Merlin sent back gifts for the Queen and Court Physician, including a letter outlining his return which they could expect in a fortnight.

Merlin was to head home.

Home to a place without Arthur. Home to a place he was not sure he could return.

Home to a place where he would wait for his King. Because he knew that when Arthur was needed once more, they would be reunited and Merlin would be there for him, as though they had never been parted.


End file.
